Julie (character)
"Hello, Tinky Winky!" - Julie "Teletubbies: A Musical Story" Julie "Jullianna" Teletubby Sister Fan is the first Teletubby Sister Leader among with the sisters and she is a purple fan of Tinky Winky. Like Tinky Winky, Julie is the leader of the Teletubby Sister Fans and she is like a host of the show. She is intrested in playing some of her favorite Switch games, calling Tinky Winky on the phone, playing on the Nintendo 3DS, and most importantly singing along to the Japanese song, Kihon wa Maru. She also loves sister hugs (known as big hugs). The same move from Tinky Winky is by putting her arms straight (for T) and uses bent elbows (for W). Appearance Julie was voiced by Reese Witherspoon, and she loves her favorite character Tinky Winky and the color purple. She wears a purple bow on top of her head, a purple tutu, a purple shirt with a happy smiley face on it, she also wears black leggings, and purple and white shoes. On the first day of her driving lessons, she first taught herself how to drive an SUV. After her own driving lessons, Julie calls the SUV, The Girls' SUV. She also got her first neon version of the Nintendo Switch for the first time she ordered it for a couple of days and she also got one of her favorite Switch games, accessories, and a charger for his console and the other one for the dock. The next day, Julie ordered four Nintendo 3DS for herself, and her sisters (Caytlin, Katie, and Kayla). She even payed some Nintendo 3DS games. Then she buyed 4 lava lamps, and four desks for the bedroom. Julie was kind, confedent, and always cheerful. She sounded a bit girly like her sisters. In Teletubbies: A Musical Story Julie wears a purple bow and purple glasses. She also wears a purple shirt with a light purple smiley face and she also wears a light purple skirt and she wears a light purple and purple leggings and she also wears purple shoes. Julie also has a light purple and purple bicycle with the images of Tinky Winky on it and a purple bicycle horn. She also has a purple bicycle helment with the image of Tinky Winky. In Teletubby Fan Sisters' Big Big Theatere Show! Julie wears a purple bow and has no blurry vision. She also wears a purple shirt with a light purple smiley face and she also wears a light purple skirt and she wears a light purple and purple leggings and she also wears purple shoes. Julie also wears a purple and white back pack with the image of Tinky Winky on the back. In Teletubby Fan Sisters' Really BIG Show! Julie wears a purple bow and she also wears a purple shirt with a light purple smiley face and she also wears a light purple skirt and she wears black leggings and she also wears purple and white shoes. Julie's bicycle is light purple and purple and has images of Tinky Winky. Julie also has a purple bicycle helment with the image of Tinky Winky. She even got her own Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch. In Teletubby Fan Eh-oh Playhouse Julie wears a purple bow and most of all, she also wears a purple shirt with a light purple smiley face and she also wears a light purple skirt and she wears a light purple and purple leggings and she also wears purple shoes. Julie's bicycle is light purple and purple and it also has images of Tinky Winky. Julie also has a purple bicycle helment with the image of Tinky Winky. Julie also has a purple basket with a image of Tinky Winky. She always keeps her Nintendo consoles. Voiced by *Reese Witherspoon Category:Characters